RoseClan/Roleplay
ikia.com Here you can RP as a RoseClan cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In RoseClan.... Shadowclaw padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 20:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) He looked like he hadn't had enough sleep recently, but he forced his eyes to stay open. Icewish ♥ 20:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "good morning" Rosepaw meowed to Shadowclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, it's morning?" said Shadowclaw, confused from lack of sleep. Icewish ♥ 20:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "you okay" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." he replied. "I just haven't slept in a week, that's all..."Icewish ♥ 20:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "thats terrible! you need your sleep!" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "I can't," said Shadowclaw. Icewish ♥ 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "why not?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Just, um, I 'sleep walk'," replied the tom. Icewish ♥ 20:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "really?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "wow" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw collapsed. Icewish ♥ 20:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) (I cant be too active for a while, I dont have much Wifi, sorry. XP) Orchidkit padded over to Thornstar. "I'm almost six moons old! Can I be an Apprentice?" she looked at him, trying to make her eyes look big and adorable. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 04:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Rockfang saw Shadowclaw and quickly ran over to him. "What happened to him?" he asked Rosepaw. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 02:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck blinked an eye open. "Hm." She saw Shadowclaw and flicked her tail. "Oh, dear." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw started to growl angrily in his sleep. Icewish ♥ 18:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Growling in your sleep? That's embarassing." Brightspeck meowed, as if Shadowclaw were actually awake. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw's eyes flew open, though they were an eerie purple in color. He tackled Brightspeck and pinned her down. Icewish ♥ 22:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, Shadowclaw, what are you doing." Brightspeck said, although her voice didn't seem to be asking a question- rather, she was stating it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw didn't reply, and slashed at Brightspeck's face. Icewish ♥ 22:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what is your problem, Shadowclaw." Brightspeck growled, shoving him off and rubbing her cheek. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw blinked a few times, then his eyes returned to the color green. "Oh my gosh," he said. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Icewish ♥ 02:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit saw Brightspeck was hurt. She rushed over, looked at her wound, and remembered the herbs in Gingerpelt's store. She went there, and tried to remember what she had said about herbs. She quickly grabbed some goldenrod and cobwebs. She ran over to Brightspeck and treated her wound. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 03:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks. Orchidkit." Brightspeck shrugged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "You're welcome. I'm just happy I remembered what Gingerpelt said, so I can be a Medicine Cat Apprentice!" Orchidkit replied happily. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit finished treating the wound, then padded over to the Leader's Den. She looked up to see if Thornstar was there. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw went for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) He started pacing back and forth. Icewish ♥ 01:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw walked over to a stream and looked at his reflection in the water. He looked very thin and sickly. Icewish ♥ 01:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw started to pad back to camp but on her way she saw Shadowclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw stood up and started to walk farther away from camp. Icewish ♥ 01:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Shadowclaw "hi" she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Shadowclaw replied, emotionlessly. Icewish ♥ 01:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "How are you today?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Not too great," said Shadowclaw, still walking. Icewish ♥ 01:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ganna get better?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw shrugged. Icewish ♥ 01:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Why were you looking at yourself in the stream?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "No reason," replied Shadowclaw. Icewish ♥ 01:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck shook her head. "Very, very strange." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC "You might want to go back to camp," said Shadowclaw to Rosepaw. "You can't go into the forest without your mentor." Icewish ♥ 00:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Your right" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit sat outside of Thornstar's Den. It was about time she was apprenticed, but she wanted to be apprenticed to Gingerpelt. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 02:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit waited a while, then decided she was feeling adventurous and padded into the Leader's Den. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "Then go back to camp," said Shadowclaw to Rosepaw. Icewish ♥ 16:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "okay" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw waited for her to start to head back to camp. Icewish ♥ 02:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) "See ya later" Rosepaw meowed as she padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit sniffed around for any traces of Thornstar. Where is he? MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze stretched out on a rock. 19:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit bounded out of Thornstar's Den and raced over to Smokeblaze. "Hi! Have you seen Thornstar? I need to ask him something really important!" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt laid in her bed, jerking in her sleep. She was having a omen about the clan. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't believe I have." Smokeblaze meowed. 19:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Dang!" Orchidkit jumped off the rock and pondered what she could do. ''I'll go help Gingerpelt! ''She padded over to the Medicine Den. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw took a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit padded into the Medicine Cat's Den. "Hi Gingerpelt!" she called. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 13:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt didn't wake up, she was having a dream about an omen. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ''' 15:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze yawned and stretched his limbs. 21:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Badgertail padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 14:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw walked into Badgertail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) (Icy said I could RP Thornstar for a bit. ) Thornstar padded into Camp, holding a mouse. Orchidkit rushed up to her excitedly. "I'm six moons old now! Can I be an apprentice? I wanna be a Medicine Cat!" Thornstar purred. "I'll have a word with Gingerpelt. She padded into the Medecine Cat's Den. "Gingerpelt? Are you awake?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry" Rosepaw meowed to Badgertail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thornstar saw Gingerpelt was asleep, so he went to shake her awake. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hawkpaw padded out of the apprentices den, looking around for someone to talk with. She found no one and sighed, sitting down and grooming her fluffy pelt. Potatoes1076 (talk) 04:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw ran through the camps entrance he was running so fast he could not stop he ended up face planting and falling on cat sitting outside the app den (hint :)) he looks bheind himself and runs behind the cat Hawkpaw looked behind herself and purred. "Mouse-brain! What were yuo running so fast for?" She got up and faced Sagepaw. "Well?" She purred. "Uh..." He hesitates He can't remember who this is "well..." His face is flushed breathing hard he reminds himself that he is still sitting behind but and gets up quicly. "So??? Why?" Hawkpaw looked at her fur. ''Mouse-dung! ''It was fluffed the wrong way. She sighed. She didn't care about her fur, but today she felt like it shoud look good. She looked away. "Well, so? Anything life-changing important that makes you dash into camp and face-plant?" She purred "Well.." He knew he shouldn't if she told on him ughh. he looked down at his weirdly puffed fur caked with mud, and he told her "well I saw this mouse,well I smelt it and it smelled really good, and I know I shouldn't but I thought I should do this thing where I just use my nose, my friend told me about it, and it worked really well I found it right away it was very good smelling so good smelling I couldn't smell the border and a cat saw me and started to chase me." He heaved in a breath of air. Hawkpaw grinned and laughed. "Use your nose? You mean ''smelling? ''Or is it some magical, unbelievable thing that I've never heard about?" "No no" he put his face in his paws I mean like it was like when you compleat Y just use your smelling no ears or mouth or eyes. I think this is it I am going to be banished. Last time they got so mad Rosepaw padded up to Hawkpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw saw rosepaw coming over and turned his head away from hawkpaw. Suddenly very interested in his paws 18:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hawkpaw purred and walked away. Potatoes1076 (talk) 16:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt jolted awake and shook her head. "What?" She mewed. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw looked up and saw hawkpaw leaved, he realized suddenly how he had framed that it made him sound like he was stupid "mouse dung" he whispers under his breath 18:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw walked out of the apprentice den and walked over to hawkpaw 18:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Dapple you need to sign in) Hawkpaw looked at Morningpaw. "Hi, Morningpaw! What's up?" Potatoes1076 (talk) 18:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw dropped her head and then meowed "hello," the talkative cat was not always what she liked to wake up to Rosepaw yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck shook her pelt. 19:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze twitched his tail, yawning. 19:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw looked at a peace of fresh-kill.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze padded over to Brightspeck, who was sunning herself on a rock. "Mind if I join?" the large tom asked. 19:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw sighed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw padad up to rosepaw looking at the fresh kill pile Stardapple1997 (talk) 20:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Amberstripe padded to the fresh-kill pile, looking for something to eat. Potatoes1076 (talk) 21:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "I needed to ask you if you approve of Orchidkit becoming your apprentice." Thornstar flicked her ear. "Do you?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded out of camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt nodded an yawned. "She seems like a perfect choice for it." She purred. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 12:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw looked for a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:04, June 21, 2013 (UTC) morningpaw looked sadly at the small freshkill pile. suddenly she turned her head, surprized by amberstripe. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hello, Morningpaw." Amberstripe said quietly, not really wanting a conversation. She looked at the fresh-kill pile. "It's getting smaller." She muttered. "Would you like to go hunting? Restock the fresh-kill pile?" ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw meowed "it is quite small, i supose so." her voise was quiet she then purrd "i am not that good though" she says grinning. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) (Btw, remember to sig. I know I forgot, I'm just letting you know.) Amberstripe smiled. "Well, just come on hunting, we'll see what we can find." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Morning paw smelled a small rabbit she crouched down and leaped forwerd grabing it with her claws, it almost got out before she bit it on the neck. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) " "Good catch!" Amberstripe mewed. She spotted a mouse nibbling on a nut. She stalked it carefully, and leaped at it. The Mouse looked up and tried to scurry away, but it was too late. She bit it in the neck and walked back over. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw smiled at the amazing catch when she turned her head and walked up to an old oak tree. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Amberstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) up "Hello, Rosepaw." Amberstripe mewed. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Morningpaw turned her head after finding an already dead mouse. and padded up to amberstripe. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Amberstripe" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thornstar smiled. "We'll have the ceremony right away then." She padded up to the Highrock, beconing to Gingerpelt and Orchidkit with her tail. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Her yowl split the air. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt smiled and walked up. It took me by surprise! 16:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Rosepaw asked Amberstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Good, thanks. Me and Morningpaw were just hunting." She replied. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Cinderfur padded over to Rosepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit shivered with excitement. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 03:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt licked Orchidkit on the head and purred. 03:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Cats of RoseClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown me great perserverance in becoming a Medicine cat apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Orchidpaw!" Gingerpelt echoed out. 04:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "(Orchidkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Gingerpelt?" Thornstar turned to the small kit. Orchidkit raised her head proudly, though she was still shaking. "I do." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." 04:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thornstar nodded. "The good wishes of all RoseClan will go with you." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt greeted her new apprentice. 04:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit touched noses with Gingerpelt. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Cinderfur sat next to Rosepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Gingerpelt purred and licked Orchidpaw's ear. "You will be an amazing Medicine cat." She whispered and pulled away. ---- Bramblefur stared up at his leader. ''I think its time for a new leader to shine. ''DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw and Cinderfur went on a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck and Smokeblaze shared tongues. 13:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur sat down. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Scatterleaf shakily padded around camp. Everything made her nervous. Her name fit the way she acted. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cloudpetal padded over to Scatterleaf.Shinestar17 (talk) 18:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur asked Thornstar to go on a patrol with him, "Thornstar, I have scented fox around the borders." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "All right, let's go. Scatterleaf, come with us" Thornstar mewed to the jumpy she-cat as she, Scatterleaf and Bramblefur left camp. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cloudpetal sat down.Shinestar17 (talk) 18:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur followed. They reached the border and two foxes jumped out from a bush, attacking Thronstar. One tackled Bramblefur, tearing his teeth threw his ear. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thornstar tried to fight back, but a fox sank it's teeth deep into her throat as everything went black. Scatterleaf stared at Thornstar's dead body, and went into a rage, slicing the fox's throat open, killing it. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur made the other fox run off in fear. "Thronstar!" he yelled and ran by his leaders side. "Oh no.." He whispered. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Scatterleaf pushed her nose into Thornstar's fur. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur felt tears leak from his brown eyes. "She was an amazing leader." The tom mewed sadly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "She was. Lets get her back to camp." Scatterleaf mewed as they carried their dead leader to camp. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans